Together Again
by FiNaLHouR13
Summary: Elektra and Matt are reunited but not only Elektra will return but also few of their enemies and friends. The Hand is back to chase Elektra and Bullseye is back from the wounds he sustained, full of anger and thirst for revenge.
1. Reunion at Hell's Kitchen

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned here like Elektra Natchios and Matt Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil is owned by Marvel Comics. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my 1st ever fanfic! I'm just new here so I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic. I know I'm just a rookie but I'll try to improve! Help me improve by submitting reviews! Some of the flashbacks and lines came from the movies: Daredevil (2003) and Elektra (2005). I made some changes in the lines from both movies because I can't remember the scenes well. Ok? Thanks! **

CHAPTER 1: REUNION AT HELL'S KITCHEN

Elektra is now alone after leaving Abby and Mark Miller in her old house. She saved Abby's life when she discovered that she was the treasure the Hand was after. Elektra cared for Abby like she was her daughter. When Abby was killed by Typhoid Mary, she used the same technique Stick used to revive Elektra. It was successful. Now, Elektra is in a subway that afternoon, still thinking about Abby, Mark and Matt, the ones who treats her like family but Matt... Matt is her lover who still thinks she's dead. She boarded the train to New York, where it all began. She sat down. While looking at the hills beside the train, Elektra goes back, reminiscing. She's in the rooftops of the building in New York. It was a familiar place to her. Suddenly, she saw herself the time before she "died." Her black outfit that she wore on the night she died. Then, she also saw Daredevil, evading her attacks.

DAREDEVIL: I didn't kill your father!

ELEKTRA: Liar!

When Daredevil was distracted, she kicked him in the chest and he landed on the glass window. She threw one of her sais at him which landed beside his head, nearly killing him. She ran to the wall, flipping backwards to get her sai and then, stabbed him in the shoulder that made him weaker. Just as Elektra is about to stab Daredevil again...

ELEKTRA: I want to look in the eyes of my father's killer right before he dies...

Then, she took off his mask, which made her shocked. Tears rolled down to her right cheek.

ELEKTRA: Matt...? Matt! I'm so sorry... (Crying)

She hugged him. Then, a whistle was heard from behind. A man appeared. Bullseye...

MATT: Elektra... He's the one who killed your father... Not me...

ELEKTRA: I'm sorry... (Crying)

Matt pulled her back before she stands up.

MATT: No! I'm not gonna lose you!

ELEKTRA: I'll find you... (Wiping her tears)

Those were the last words she said to Matt before her "death." She kissed Matt in the forehead and put his mask back on. Bullseye applauded...

BULLSEYE: Great show! Let's play! Hahahaha... (Menacingly)

She stood up and wielding her sais, preparing for combat. She threw her sai at Bullseye but he caught it accurately. He threw it back to Elektra but she didn't manage to catch it and it was impaled in her palm. She groaned in pain as she takes off the sai in her palm. She attacked Bullseye. She punched him but he blocked it with his right hand. She attempted to stab him but he blocked it too. She kicked him in the knee, causing him to release her hands. She slashed him in the left cheek. She attacks again but Bullseye evaded her attacks and countered punches in her face. She turned weak. When she was about to stand...

BULLSEYE: You're good but me... I'm magic!

A card appeared in his right hand, threw it to her neck, slitting her throat a little, causing her to breathe rapidly. He went to her location, held her neck and lifting her up. He got her sai...

BULLSEYE: Now! For my last trick!

Daredevil tried to stand up but was weak enough.

DAREDEVIL: NO!

But it was too late... Bullseye impaled Elektra's sai in her stomach. She moaned in pain... Blood flowed from her mouth. He threw her across the roof and he wiped the blood form the sai, threw it back to Elektra and left. Elektra is now weak, crawling painfully to Matt's side. Elektra breathes rapidly as each breath is her last.

MATT: No... No... Stay with me... (Crying)

ELEKTRA: Help me... (Weakly)

He heard her heartbeat slowing down until it stopped... Elektra snapped back to reality and realized that the train is now near New York. That night, she reached New York and got off the train.

ELEKTRA: Gotta find Matt...

Meanwhile, at Matt's apartment, Matt is reading a book in Braille, while reading...

MATT: Hmmm... Gotta get some fresh air...

He stood up, gets his cane and went out of the room.

In the streets of New York, Elektra is still finding a place to stay. Eventually, she walked into the playground which is the exact playground where Matt first fought Elektra while trying to get her name. She smiled as she walked off.., Then, she reached the coffee shop which is also the same coffee shop where they first met. It was all coming back to her mind. A flashback occurs.

MATT: Where's the sugar?

ELEKTRA: Right in front of you. (Irritated while reading a newspaper)

MATT: Can you be a little more specific?

ELEKTRA: What're you

MATT: Blind? Actually, yes.

ELEKTRA: I'm so sorry. (Embarrassed)

She reached out the sugar and gave it to Matt then Matt's friend and partner, Foggy, suddenly spits out the coffee that contained the mustard he poured to pull a prank on Matt.

ELEKTRA: Friend of yours?

MATT: Well, actually, I've never seen him before. Oh. I'm Matt Murdock.

ELEKTRA: Nice to meet you...

MATT: Nice to meet you too... Umm... What's your name?

ELEKTRA: I didn't give it.

Elektra went back to reality... She started crying. While she was crying, she heard a familiar voice.

VOICE: Elek...tra?

She was surprised. She wiped her tears and looked behind her. It was Matt.

ELEKTRA: Matt!


	2. A Sign of Return

CHAPTER 2: A SIGN OF RETURN

ELEKTRA: Matt!

MATT: Elektra!

Elektra hugged him tightly like there's no tomorrow. Tears started to drop from his eyes.

MATT: I thought I'll lose you... (Crying)

ELEKTRA: I'll never leave you again... (Crying)

MATT: Promise me, you'll stay... (Crying)

ELEKTRA: I promise...

They kissed each other on the lips for 5 seconds.

MATT: Thank God... (Wiping his tears)

ELEKTRA: Yeah... (Wiping her tears)

They laughed in relief...

MATT: Want some coffee like the old times?

ELEKTRA: Sure. But I'll order, ok?

Elektra stood up and went to the cashier to order. Later...

ELEKTRA: How did you know it was me by the way?

MATT: Same perfume! Rose oil... You really haven't changed your perfume.

ELEKTRA: (Laughs) Yeah. What happened to you while I'm gone?

MATT: Well, I've been winning some cases in the court and also, I lose in some cases. While you're gone, I'm still thinking about you... I can't stop it...

Elektra smiles.

MATT: I missed your voice, your touch, your fragrance, your face... i blamed myself for your "death." I failed to protect you... I'm sorry...

ELEKTRA: Don't... apologize. It's my fault. I should've believed in you sooner. I'm the one who should say sorry to you not you to me... Ok?

MATT: How about you? What happened to you while I'm gone?

ELEKTRA: Hmmm... Where should I start?

Elektra narrated everything that happened to her after her "resurrection" including about Abby and Mark.

ELEKTRA: I saved Abby from the Hand because not only she's the treasure but she was like a daughter to me.

Meanwhile, at the Natchios' mansion which the Millers resides, Abby is packing up all her things. She's going to New York University to study.

MARK: Are you sure about this, Abby?

ABBY: Yes dad!

MARK: I just don't wanna lose you again...

ABBY: It's ok, dad. They're not coming back. Elektra killed them, remember? Anyway, I'll be fine with myself there. I know how to defend myself. Oh! I'll leave tomorrow morning.

MARK: Ok. Go to bed now if you don't wanna be late.

Abby smiled and went to bed. Mark kissed her in the forehead and said good night to his daughter.

Back in the coffee shop... They finished drinking coffee.

MATT: Wanna stay at my place?

ELEKTRA: Sure! By the way, Matt...?

MATT: Yes?

ELEKTRA: Thank you...

MATT: You're welcome.

When they got out of the coffee shop, Elektra saw an eagle in the tree near the coffee shop.

ELEKTRA: They're back... (Softly)

Elektra's fist tightened.

MATT: Are you saying something?

ELEKTRA: No. We should get going... (Smiles)

When they reached Matt's place...

MATT: I'll prepare dinner.

Before Matt prepares dinner, he turned on the radio. The volume is at full blast. He always does this before he does his daily routine to block the sounds outside.

ELEKTRA: Can I use your shower?

MATT: Sure.

After eating dinner and taking a shower, they slept in the bed. Matt didn't slept in his water chamber but slept with Elektra.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry about chapter 2 if it's too short. I'll try to create a little longer than that. Thanks for the reviews guys! I enjoy reading your reviews! I'll try to improve even more! Hope you enjoy reading chapter 3! Peace out! **

CHAPTER 3: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

The next morning in the Millers residence... Mark's waking up Abby.

MARK: Abby... Abby...

Abby woke up.

ABBY: Uh... What time is it?

MARK: Half-past five.

ABBY: Oh god! Damn!

MARK: What? Late?

ABBY: Kinda. I'm just gonna take a bath.

Abby ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After taking a shower, she ran to the dining room and ate her breakfast her father prepared. After preparing the luggages...

MARK: Abby, be careful.

ABBY: Ok dad.

MARK: Got your money?

ABBY: Dad, its only New York not Alaska! (Jokingly)

MARK: Whatever. Ready?

ABBY: Ok! I'll call you! Bye! Love you!

MARK: Love you too!

Mark kissed Abby in the cheeks and waved goodbye to her. She rode a cab to the train station. She bought train tickets and boarded the train to New York.

Meanwhile, at Matt's apartment, Matt wakes up and finds Elektra not in the bed. He smelled the aroma of pancakes and wafers from the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen...

ELKETRA: Good morning! Pancakes?

MATT: Sure.

Matt smiled his sweetest smile. That's the first time he smiled like that since Elektra's "death." Since Elektra's away, Matt faced his obstacles all alone not even Foggy can't help him. He's miserable when Elektra's gone but now that she's back, they can share all their problems. After breakfast, Matt went to the law firm while Elektra stayed.

ELEKTRA: What should I do first? Hmmm... I haven't visited a grocery for a long time.

Elektra decided to go to the grocery.

Meanwhile, at the train station of New York, Abby got out of the train, perspiring.

ABBY: Whew! So hot in there!

Abby wipes the sweat from her head and went out of the station.

At the grocery store, Elektra is still buying.

ELEKTRA: More pancakes?

Later, after shopping, Elektra went out of the grocery store and bought ice cream.

On the other hand, Abby's still walking, finding a boarding house to stay. While walking, she bumped a woman. She fell down.

ABBY: Ow!

WOMAN: I'm so sor...

The woman stopped talking as she was surprised at Abby, also Abby was surprised...

ABBY: Oh... my...

It was Elektra from the grocery store.

ELEKTRA: Abby?!

ABBY: Elektra??

They hugged each other.

ELEKTRA: I thought you're with your father!

ABBY: Yeah! I was!

ELEKTRA: But why are you here?!

ABBY: Look at my luggage!

Elektra looked inside Abby's luggage and saw her books.

ELEKTRA: You're gonna study here?!

ABBY: Yeah! Oh! I forgot! I'm in a hurry! I need to find a place to stay but where...?

ELEKTRA: I think I know a place...

Elektra smiled.

ABBY: No! Not in those rotten motels!

ELEKTRA: Don't worry! Come with me.

They went to Matt's apartment.

ABBY: Whoa!! This place is so cool! Who lives here?

ELEKTRA: Matt and me.

Elektra smiled.

ABBY: Where's he?

ELEKTRA: At work.

ABBY: Oh...

ELEKTRA: I thought you're in a hurry.

ABBY: Oh yeah. Right!

ELEKTRA: Now, put your things here and I'll do the rest. Ok?

ABBY: Thanks!

Abby kissed Elektra in the cheek and left. As Abby walks out of the room...

ELEKTRA: Still, she hasn't changed a bit...

Elektra smiled and she putted Abby's luggage in the room.

At the firm that noon, Matt and Foggy are talking as usual which results into a debate and Matt always wins.

FOGGY: Do you think there are alligators in the sewers?

MATT: Why are you thinking of that?

FOGGY: I'm just wondering...

MATT: Why don't you go down there for yourself? (Jokingly)

FOGGY: Whatever...

MATT: Oh! What's in the paper today?

FOGGY: Wait...

Foggy scanned the newspaper and saw an article about the Daredevil.

FOGGY: The Daredevil article is still hot until now... It's still a mystery.

MATT: Those people... They must print an article if the article is proven to be true...

FOGGY: Wanna freshen up? It's lunch time.

MATT: Sure.

They went out of the firm and went to the coffee shop.

At the New York University corridors, Abby's still walking...

ABBY: Oh god! I think I'm lost...

She asked a male student for directions.

ABBY: Hi! I'm new here. Umm... Do you know where class 1-C is?

BOY: Yeah.

ABBY: Can you take me there?

BOY: Actually, that's where I'm heading too.

ABBY: So... that means we're classmates huh?

BOY: Yeah. I guess so.

ABBY: I'm Abby Miller.

BOY: I'm Benedict Matthews.

Abby shook hands with Benedict.

ABBY: Nice to meet you. Let's go!

Abby smiles as they went to their class. After a series of subjects, it's dismissal time. At the lobby...

ABBY: My head hurts!

BENEDICT: Yeah!

ABBY: I'm bored out of my skull...

BENEDICT: So I guess this is good bye for a while. Nice meeting you, Abby! See you tomorrow!

ABBY: Benedict, nice meeting you too and thanks a lot! Bye!

Benedict walked off and Abby walked home alone. While walking, she felt like someone's following her. She stopped and turns around but nobody was there. She continued walking again. Later, she felt that again so she went to the city park. When she reached the square, she stopped walking.

ABBY: I know you're here! Show yourself!

She closed her eyes and had a vision...

_A shuriken coming from the northeastern direction is heading towards her... _As she opens her eyes, she saw the shuriken near to her head. She manages to catch it. A man appeared from that direction. Shadow covers his face. She wielded her warrior beads and prepares for combat.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, while Elektra's cleaning the room, she had a vision. she closed her eyes and saw the vision...

_A man beats up Abby... _As she opens her eyes,she gets her sais and puts on her red outfit, running out of the room and goes to Abby's whereabouts.

At the park, Abby's still in her fighting stance.

MAN: You poor little girl, you're all alone! Can you handle what I'm gonna do to you?

ABBY: Who are you?! (Angry)

The man stepped out and the shadow that covers his face vanishes.

MAN: Me? I'm Bullseye! Let's play!

Abby prepares for combat as Bullseye charges towards her.

Elektra continues to run to Abby's location... She's near the city park.

ELEKTRA: Please... let her live...

Elektra puts out her sais while running...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Face To Face

CHAPTER 4: FACE TO FACE

Bullseye charges towards Abby. Abby whipped her beads at Bullseye, wrapping around his right hand. She pulled the beads that caused him to fall. Before Bullseye could stand up, she kicked him in the back. Then, she wrapped her beads around his neck, choking him. But he turned around and punched her in the stomach, causing her to release him and fell down. She was about to stand when a knife appeared in Bullseye's hand. The knife was pointed at her head.

BULLSEYE: Try to stand up and you'll have your throat slitted.

She has no choice but to stay still. Suddenly, somebody shouted.

VOICE: Let her go!!

Abby's eyes widened with relief. As Bullseye turns his back on Abby to go to the person, Abby kicked him but he blocked it. He punched Abby in the face and Abby lost consciousness. Then, the person shouted.

PERSON: You have a lot of nerve hurting a girl!

BULLSEYE: Come out! Let's play! (Angry)

The person stepped out. It was Elektra.

ELEKTRA: Hi... Remember me?

She took off her coat and her red outfit was seen. She wielded her sais, pointing it to Bullseye.

BULLSEYE: I-I... I thought I killed you! (Angry)

ELEKTRA: Yeah! You killed me before. What's the matter? Are you scared to see and to fight a ghost? (Taunting Bullseye)

BULLSEYE: This is not real! This is NOT real!

He slapped himself.

ELEKTRA: This is REAL! Watch me!

Elektra threw her sai and the sai landed exactly onto his right palm. Bullseye fell down and shouted in pain.

ELEKTRA: I'll let you experience death. Don't worry. Death's not that bad.

Elektra stomped Bullseye's right hand and pulled her sai out. Bullseye moaned in pain.

BULLSEYE: You'll pay for what you did!!! (Angry and cursing at Elektra)

Bullseye stood up and stepped back and threw shurikens at her. Before the shurikens land on her, she crouched and spun. She used her sais to block the shurikens coming at her. The shurikens landed on the trees around them. When she landed, Bullseye attempted to stab her with his knife but she manages to evade it. She countered him with a kick in his chest. When she was about to kick, he caught her left foot and pulled it, causing her to fall. When they stood up, he punched her in her stomach and she was pushed back.

BULLSEYE: You're getting better, baby!

ELEKTRA: I just learned a few tricks!

Bullseye charges towards her but she jumped and landed behind him. As he faced her, she turned around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick into his face. He was blown away due to the impact and landed towards the tree. He became unconscious.

ELEKTRA: That's just a little of what I learned.

When Bullseye is unconscious, Elektra takes this chance to escape with Abby. She carried Abby and ran.

When Abby woke up lying in the bed...

ABBY: Uhhh...

ELEKTRA: Don't force yourself.

ABBY: Where am I?

ELEKTRA: Don't worry. You're in the apartment.

ABBY: Elektra, who's the man I fought?

ELEKTRA: He's the one who killed me...

ABBY: Oh. What happened to him?

ELEKTRA: I knocked him out.

ABBY: That sucks. I almost had him! Just kidding! Hahahahaha!

Abby and Elektra laughed together.

That night, Matt was walking home. He stopped by the flower shop and bought some roses for Elektra.

MATT: I wonder if she'll love the roses.

The vendor heard him.

VENDOR: Don't worry. She'll love it. Trust me. Almost all of the girls love the roses. So, what's the occasion?

MATT: She just came back from a business trip. We haven't seen each other for 4 months.

VENDOR: Oh, I see.

Matt picked a bouquet of roses.

MATT: How much?

VENDOR: That'll be $3.95.

Matt gave the money to the vendor.

MATT: Thank you.

VENDOR: You're welcome.

Matt left the store. When he reached his place...

ELEKTRA: Matt!

Elektra kissed Matt in the lips.

MATT: Here. I bought a little something.

He happily reached the flowers to her.

ELEKTRA: Matt! You shouldn't have!

MATT: I should've said this last night so... Welcome back!!

Elektra was filled with joy as she hugged Matt.

ELEKTRA: Oh! There's someone who I liked you to meet.

Elektra accompanied Matt to Abby's seat.

ELEKTRA: Matt, this is Abby.

ABBY: Hi! I'm Abby Miller.

ELEKTRA: Abby, this is Matt.

MATT: Hi. I'm Matt Murdock.

Abby shook hands with Matt.

MATT: So, you're Abby. Elektra told me many things about you.

ABBY: Really? Oh! I forgot! I'll call Dad! Mr. Murdock, can I use your phone?

MATT: Sure. Oh! Abby?

ABBY: Yes?

MATT: Just call me Matt. Ok?

ABBY: Yes, Mister... er... I mean Matt!

Abby went to the phone. She dialed her dad's phone number. While Abby's waiting...

ELEKTRA: You wouldn't believe this, Matt!

MATT: What is it?

ELEKTRA: Bullseye attacked Abby. Luckily, I had a vision about them and I got there on time.

MATT: Wait... I thought I killed Bullseye!!

ELEKTRA: You killed him?

MATT: After you died, we fought in the cathedral. After Bullseye's hand was shot by a police sniper, I threw him to the window of the cathedral and he fell for his death.

ELEKTRA: Oh...

Meanwhile, at the Miller residence, the telephone rang.

MARK: That must be Abby.

Mark picked up the phone.

ABBY: (On the other line) Hello? Dad?

MARK: Abby! So good to hear from you! How's your first day?

ABBY: Oh fine! Just fine! I'm staying at Elektra's.

MARK: Elektra's? Is Elektra there?

ABBY: Yeah.

MARK: Can I talk to her for a while, Abby?

ABBY: Sure!

Abby called Elektra.

ABBY: Elektra! Phone for you!

Elektra went to the telephone.

ELEKTRA: Who is it?

ABBY: It's Dad. He wants to talk to you for a while.

ELEKTRA: Ok. Thanks!

Elektra picked up the phone from Abby.

ELEKTRA: Hello? Mark?

MARK: Elektra... Hi!

ELEKTRA: Hi!

MARK: Just want to say that take good care of my daughter there. Keep a keen eye on her. She's still naughty and feisty as ever. Ok?

ELEKTRA: Yeah, sure!

MARK: Thanks! Now, put Abby back on.

ELEKTRA: Ok, bye!

Elektra gave the phone back to Abby.

ABBY: Dad?

MARK: Oh! Abby, be good there! By the way, did you made any friends?

ABBY: Yeah.

MARK: Abby, thanks for calling. Call me every weekends ok? Bye! Love you!

ABBY: Yeah! Bye, dad! Love you too!

Abby putted the phone down.

ABBY: I'm bored.

ELEKTRA: Dinner's ready!

MATT: I'm hungry!

ABBY: Me too.

Abby wrapped her hands to her stomach as they went to the table.

ELEKTRA: Abby's gonna stay with us for a year.

MATT: Ok. Well, I hope you enjoy staying with us. Don't be shy to ask anything and make yourself at home.

ABBY: Elektra, Matt? Thank you for accepting me here!

MATT: You're welcome.

ELEKTRA: Now, eat your food before it gets cold.

After dinner, Elektra showed Abby to her room.

ELEKTRA: Here's your room, Abby. Make yourself at home. Ok?

ABBY: Elektra?

ELEKTRA: Yeah?

Abby hugged Elektra.

ABBY: Thank you very much...

Elektra smiled.

ELEKTRA: You're welcome! Now study first! Ok?

ABBY: Yeah! Oh! About Matt...

ELEKTRA: Yeah?

ABBY: He's cute!

They laughed together. Elektra left the room with a smile on her face. Elektra went to Matt.

ELEKTRA: So... Mat? What do you think of her?

MATT: I think it's ok if she stays here. But I noticed something.

ELEKTRA: What is it?

MATT: She's reminding me of someone...

ELEKTRA: Who is it?

MATT: You...

Elektra smiled.

ELEKTRA: Matt... You're still sweet!

They kissed each other on the lips.


	5. A Vision of Challenge & Death

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the long wait

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the long wait. I'm still struggling with my tight schedule and my computer is under repair at that time. This is chapter 5 so far and I'm halfway through the series! I'm planning for 8 or 10 chapters for this story! Hope you enjoy reading chapter 5!**

CHAPTER 5: A VISION OF CHALLENGE & DEATH

Later, when they're all sleeping, Elektra is having a dream. In her dream, Elektra is back at her house. In the hedge maze behind their house, Elektra is lost.

ELEKTRA: Abby!

She heard a faint shout from Abby…

ABBY: Elektra!!

Elektra ran and searched for Abby in the maze.

ELEKTRA: Abby! Where are you?!

Then, she found Abby lying on the ground…

ELEKTRA: Abby? Abby!

Elektra knelt down and shook Abby but there's no response.

Then, she heard Kirigi's voice.

KIRIGI: Stupid Elektra!

Elektra stood up.

ELEKTRA: What did you do to her?!

KIRIGI: I just put her to an eternal sleep… What an angel she is when asleep…

ELEKTRA: You are one crazy person…

Mad, she tightens her grip to her sais.

KIRIGI: Well, Elektra. If you're not stupid enough to get lost in your maze, you should've got there when Abby needs you!!

ELEKTRA: Get out and show yourself!!

KIRIGI: Too much fire in your head! Better put that out! But I'll finish your blind boyfriend first! Hahahaha…

ELEKTRA: Don't you dare!!

Elektra ran and went to the well in the middle of the maze. She found Matt stabbed in the chest by Kirigi's katana. She went to Matt's side. Matt is bleeding…

ELEKTRA: No… Matt! Be strong! Stay with me…

MATT: Elektra… I'm sorry…

ELEKTRA: No… Don't say that!

Matt dies… and Elektra wakes up from her nightmare… She looked at the clock and it says 5:00 am. She went to Abby's room and saw Abby still asleep. She wakes Abby up.

ELEKTRA: Abby?

Elektra shook Abby and Abby wakes up.

ABBY: What time is it?

ELEKTRA: 5 am.

ABBY: Too early! Back to bed!

Abby went back to bed but Elektra wakes her up again.

ELEKTRA: C'mon Abby! Get up!

ABBY: Alright!

ELEKTRA: Thanks! Now go and take a bath, you smell raw!

Abby smelled herself and Elektra laughed.

ABBY: Whatever! Oh! You still drool in your sleep! Look at your mouth! It's wet!

Elektra touched her mouth and it's dry. Abby laughed.

ABBY: Gotcha!

Elektra laughed and Abby went into the bathroom and Elektra walked into the kitchen and prepares their breakfast. After preparing their breakfast, she approached Matt and woke him up.

ELEKTRA: Matt? Get up.

Matt wakes up.

MATT: Good morning.

ELEKTRA: Good morning to you too. Breakfast is ready! You better go there before Abby eats them all!

Elektra laughed.

MATT: Looks like I have competition to your attention!

ELEKTRA: Whatever Matt! She's just like a daughter to me!

MATT: You looked like her mother anyways!

Matt laughed.

ELEKTRA: The food's getting cold! You better hurry up!

MATT: Ok.

They went to the dining room. As they approach the dining room, they saw Abby sitting there.

ABBY: What took you so long? It's like a year before you get here! Just kidding! Hahahaha…

ELEKTRA: I just had difficulties in waking up this sleepyhead!

MATT: Who're you calling sleepyhead?

ELEKTRA: Well Matt, you're not alone! It's difficult to wake Abby up too!

Elektra laughed.

ABBY: Whatever!

ELEKTRA: Let's eat before the food gets cold!

They ate their breakfast. After eating, Abby bid farewell as she goes to school. Matt stayed with Elektra. Elektra asked Matt…

ELEKTRA: Do you have work today?

MATT: No. I have my day-offs every Tuesdays. So, what do you want to today?

ELEKTRA: Well… I just want to spend time with you, Matt.

MATT: Wanna go out with me later?

ELEKTRA: Sure!

Elektra wraps her arms around Matt's shoulders and kissed Matt in the lips.

Meanwhile, at the university, in Abby's classroom, the class is having their seatwork. The bell rings.

TEACHER: Pass your answers now.

After passing their papers, the teacher left and the students went to the cafeteria. As Abby approaches the door, Benedict called her.

BENEDICT: Abby! Wait!

ABBY: Yes?

BENEDICT: Do you wanna sit with me in the cafeteria? I don't have anyone to be with.

ABBY: Sure!

They went to the cafeteria and get their food. They sat at the table.

BENEDICT: I'm having trouble in fitting here.

ABBY: Me too.

BENEDICT: I just moved here from my home.

ABBY: You just moved here? I also moved here from my home, too.

BENEDICT: Where are your parents?

ABBY: Mom died in a car accident back in Baltimore.

BENEDICT: I'm sorry…

Benedict extends his hand and puts it to Abby's shoulder.

ABBY: It's ok. My father is back at home. What about you?

BENEDICT: My parents had a divorce a year ago. Now, I'm living with my mom here at New York. My mom is still struggling from her emotional and physical wounds. My father always beats up my mom when they're fighting. My mom decides to run away from him because she can't take him anymore. She takes me with her to protect me from my dad. Now, I hated my father. I despise him…

Abby reaches her hand to Benedict's hand and holds it.

ABBY: Don't worry. All of this will be over someday. You have to be strong. Ok?

BENEDICT: Thanks. Are you going to do something after class?

ABBY: No. Why?

BENEDICT: Wanna go out with me?

ABBY: Sure!

That afternoon, Matt and Elektra are taking a nap. Suddenly, Elektra woke up and looked around. Startled, Matt wakes up.

MATT: What's wrong?

ELEKTRA: Can you feel it, Matt? I feel a presence.

MATT: Yeah, but I ignore it. It might be from outside the apartment.

ELEKTRA: No… There's something else.

Elektra closed her eyes and saw a vision. _A ninja was about to fire his arrows at them at the window… _Elektra snapped back to reality and from the window, the ninja released the arrow and it hurdles towards them.

ELEKTRA: Matt! Get down!

Matt avoided the arrow as it lands in their bed and Elektra rolled sideward and reached for her sai and threw it at the ninja. The sai landed on the ninja's head and the ninja's body disintegrates into green mist. Elektra acquired her sai from the location of the ninja's body. They didn't seem to notice Tattoo's eagle in the tree beside their apartment. The eagle went back quickly without Elektra and Matt noticing it.

The eagle reaches the Hand's lair and into Tattoo's chest as it returns to its original form.

KIRIGI: What did you see?

TATTOO: Elektra and another man.

KIRIGI: Who's the man?

TATTOO: I don't recognize him.

Then, Bullseye, who was tied in a chair, interrupted.

BULLSEYE: The man that you're talking about is her boyfriend. He's the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen. He putted the Kingpin behind prison bars years ago. Let me ask you this. Why are you here?

KIRIGI: We came here to look for the treasure.

Bullseye looked surprised.

BULLSEYE: Treasure?! What treasure?

KIRIGI: The treasure is a martial arts prodigy from 4 or 5 years old. Due to their martial arts skills and knowledge, they're always used as a weapon by the good or by the bad. Both sides seek them out.

BULLSEYE: Oh… But why are you chasing the girl I killed? How did she restore her life? When?

KIRIGI: Elektra is also a treasure, not only her but also another girl that you attacked before. But the other questions you asked… I don't have any idea.

BULLSEYE: Who? The girl that I attacked at the park?

KIRIGI: Exactly. But I think that there are more of them here. What about you? Why are you trying to kill her?

BULLSEYE: First of all, the Kingpin sent me here to kill Elektra Natchios and her father, Nikolas Natchios. I killed her father and her.

KIRIGI: How about this? You help us kill them. With your great accuracy and skills, you can be a large help to us.

BULLSEYE: What's it for me?

KIRIGI: We can give you what you want. A mansion? Perhaps, 5 million dollars?

BULLSEYE: Make it 10!

KIRIGI: 7 million dollars!

BULLSEYE: Deal! But before you order me… Do you mind take this rope off me?

KIRIGI: My manners! I'm so sorry.

Kirigi cuts the ropes around Bullseye. They shook hands.

KIRIGI: Welcome to the Hand.

Meanwhile, Abby and Benedict were walking at the city park. They sat at the bench.

BENEDICT: I'll just buy us some ice cream. Ok? What flavor do you want?

ABBY: Hmmm… Strawberry!

BENEDICT: Ok! I'll be right back.

Benedict went to the ice cream vendor. While Benedict was buying, Abby is having another vision. She closed her eyes._ A ninja was about to release the arrow from the bow and it was aimed at Benedict. _As Abby opened her eyes, she ran to Benedict. The arrow was released. Abby tackled Benedict just in time as the arrow nearly missed them. The people panicked and ran out of the park. 2 ninjas appeared in front of them. Abby releases her warrior beads as she poses for combat.

ABBY: Benedict! Don't worry! I got this!

She heard no response from him. She turns around and Benedict was not in sight.

ABBY: Damn!

She turned back to her opponents as the fight starts. Meanwhile, Matt and Elektra went out that time. They're dating in a restaurant. While reading the menu…

MATT: Can you tell me what's on the menu?

ELEKTRA: They have roast chicken, carbonara, lasagna, chicken salad… and such.

MATT: I'll take the salad.

ELEKTRA: Me too.

MATT: I'll call the waiter.

ELEKTRA: I'll just go to the bathroom.

MATT: Ok.

Elektra stood up. While walking to the bathroom, she saw Stick in the other table. She approached Stick.

ELEKTRA: Stick?!

STICK: Elektra… Still not changing your perfume…

ELEKTRA: What brings you here?

STICK: Elektra… There's something you should know.

ELEKTRA: What is it?

STICK: I think Abby is in danger. I just had a vision.

ELEKTRA: What are you talking about?

STICK: They're under attack right now!

ELEKTRA: Where are they?!

STICK: They're at the city—

When Stick was about to finish his sentence, a huge portion of the wall crashed. As the smoke clears out, Stone and Kinkou appeared.

KINKOU: Mind if we join?

Stone punched a table beside him and it was destroyed. The people panicked and ran out of the building. Elektra takes off her jacket and unleashes her bloody red costume. She wields her sais, pointing at Kinkou. Daredevil appeared and gets his billy club from its holder as the fight begins.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. The Darkest Hour

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the long update again. My schedule is a bummer. Too many examinations that made my brain bleed. Thank God I managed to finish Chapter 6 and Chapters 7 & 8 are on the works this time. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my fanfic. **

CHAPTER 6: THE DARKEST HOUR

At the city park, Abby was furious at Benedict.

ABBY: Where the hell is he?!

Then, the 1st ninja charges towards her and punches Abby but missed. She kicked the ninja in the back and fell to the ground. The 2nd ninja kicked Abby in the knees, causing her to fall. She didn't notice the ninja behind her. When the 2nd ninja was about to stab Abby with his katana, Benedict appeared and hitting the 2nd ninja with his bo.

ABBY: What took you so long?!

BENEDICT: Sorry! I'm not expecting this to happen!

ABBY: So, this match is even! One's for you and the other's mine.

BENEDICT: Great! Let's see which one of us first takes down the opponent.

ABBY: I'm sure it would be me!

Abby charges towards the 1st ninja.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Elektra and Daredevil are starting to fight Kinkou and Stone.

DAREDEVIL: Ok, Elektra. Let's finish this.

ELEKTRA: I'm getting mad already.

STONE: Stop chatting and let's get this done right away!

ELEKTRA: Well, if you said so!

Stone charges towards Daredevil and punches Daredevil in the chest but he missed. Daredevil hits Stone with a chair but the chair has no effect on him.

STONE: That didn't hurt me!

Stone punched Daredevil and he was blown away due to the impact. Kinkou ran towards Elektra and kicks her in the stomach but she manages to evade it. She slashed him in the back before he could ever attack. Then, Kinkou kicks her in the knees and she fell to the ground. Kinkou gets his knife and stabs Elektra but she dodges it quickly. She stood up and kicks him in the head. He fell down. When he was about to stand up, she stabbed him in the chest.

ELEKTRA: You didn't see that coming!

Elektra pulled her sai out of his chest and his body disintegrates into green mist.

Daredevil stood up from the counter and gets a metal pipe. Hi hits Stone and a little shard of his skin were blown away.

STONE: That hurts!

Stone punches Daredevil but he quickly avoided it and swung the pipe hard to Stone's knees. Stone fell. Daredevil noticed the sharp tip of the pipe. Before Stone stands up, Daredevil stabbed him in the head and he disintegrates into green mist.

ELEKTRA: That was a close one.

Elektra was wiping her head.

DAREDEVIL: Yeah.

ELEKTRA: 2 down. 3 more to go.

Meanwhile, at the city park, Abby charges at the 1st ninja. She punched him in the face. She kicked him in the stomach but he dodges it quickly. He slashes Abby in the chest but he missed. Abby kicked him in the knees and forces him to kneel. She wrapped her beads to his neck and snaps his neck. Benedict punches his opponent in the face. The ninja evaded the attack. Benedict quickly hits the ninja in the face with his bo staff. The ninja flew high and landed into the grass. He stood up quickly as Benedict approaches him. He slashed Benedict but Benedict blocked it with his staff and his staff was cut into two. He hits the ninja several times until he fell. As the ninja stands up, Benedict reaches for the ninja's sword and he stabbed him in the chest.

ABBY: Tired?

BENEDICT: A little.

While they were talking, Elektra and Matt arrived.

ELKETRA: Are you okay, Abby?

ABBY: I'm fine. We just took on 2 ninjas.

ELEKTRA: Who's your friend?

ABBY: Oh! It's Benedict. Benedict, this is Elektra.

They both shook hands.

ELEKTRA: Hi.

BENEDICT: Hi.

Elektra pulled Abby away from the two boys.

ELEKTRA: Is he your boyfriend?

ABBY: No! We're just friends… You know… Just friends.

ELEKTRA: Oh! He can fight too.

ABBY: Yeah.

ELEKTRA: I thought you're the one defending him.

They both giggled. Meanwhile, Benedict and Matt are staring at the two girls.

BENEDICT: Are they always like that?

MATT: Always. When they act like that, the oldest is acting like the young one.

BENEDICT: Yeah.

MATT & BENEDICT: Girls…

The boys looked annoyed. Back at the girls, Elektra is having a vision. _A grenade was thrown and is heading towards them. _Just as Elektra snaps back to reality…

ELEKTRA: Look out!

Elektra grabbed Abby and Matt grabbed Benedict as they dodges the grenade and it explodes.

MATT: They're really trying to kill us.

At the Hand's lair…

KIRIGI: Damn it!

BULLSEYE: What?

KIRIGI: They did it again.

BULLSEYE: Your 2 buddies died?

KIRIGI: Yeah… I need a plan.

BULLSEYE: Need help with the plan?

KIRIGI: Sure…

Back at the apartment, Elektra is tending the wounds Matt sustained from the fight.

MATT: Ow!

ELEKTRA: Stay still.

Abby is at the phone, talking to her dad on the other line.

MARK (other line): How are you?

ABBY: I'm fine, dad.

MARK: How's Elektra?

ABBY: She's fine, too.

MARK: Are you having fun there?

ABBY: I'm having a good time here. How about you dad?

MARK: I'm just talking with my next door neighbor.

ABBY: Oh… Are you enjoying it?

MARK: Well… Let's say… yes.

While they're doing something, the power went off. Abby shrieked.

MARK (other line): Are you okay?

ABBY: I'm fine dad. The power just went off. I have to go. Bye.

MARK: Ok. Bye.

Abby putted the phone down.

ELEKTRA: Abby? Where are you?

ABBY: I'm here!

Matt interrupted and whispered.

MATT: Shhh… Quiet…

Matt listened eagerly and the girls had a vision. _Ninjas across the building, with guns, are aiming at them. _As they snapped back to reality…

ELEKTRA & MATT: Get down!

They all crouched down as the men started firing at them. The vases broke. The pictures shattered. Few minutes later, the gunfire stopped. The men start to reload. While they're reloading, Elektra and Daredevil appeared and took out the 2 ninjas on the opposite side. Elektra stabbed the ninja in the head and slashed the approaching ninja in the mouth. Daredevil strangled the next ninja. He snapped the neck of another ninja.

After the battle, they sighed in relieve. Elektra went to Daredevil but Tattoo appeared and stabbed Daredevil in the chest. He coughs up blood. Elektra was shocked and furious of this. She threw her sai at Tattoo. It landed into Tattoo's head. Elektra pulled her sai back and whispered…

ELEKTRA: Go to hell…

She threw Tattoo into the pavement from the building. Before he reaches the ground, he disintegrates into green mist. Elektra rushed to Daredevil. He was barely breathing.

ELEKTRA: Matt… No… Please!

DAREDEVIL: Sorry…

ELEKTRA: Stay with me… Please! I just found you…

DAREDEVIL: You too…

His strength was gone… Elektra tried to revive Matt but failed… Tears rolled down from Elektra's eyes as rain starts to pour. Elektra lost the man that she only had. They just found each other but now, he's gone… Elektra was crying as she knelt at Daredevil's side. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She stood up and concentrated. She started to have a vision. _Abby was kidnapped by the ninjas of the Hand. _After seeing this, she ran to the apartment and saw two ninjas carrying Abby.

ELEKTRA: Abby!!

Elektra ran towards the ninjas but as she goes nearer, she was punched in the face and fell unconscious.

NINJA: Sorry honey but the treasure's ours!

The ninjas left. Elektra's all alone in the wreckage, unconscious.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	7. Regret, Grievance and Captivity

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry for a really long hiatus, readers. I just graduated from high school last March and I've been preoccupied by the entrance exams. Finally, I've finish writing Chapter 7 so enjoy reading! **

**CHAPTER 7: REGRET, GRIEVANCE and CAPTIVITY**

Elektra finally regained consciousness. The sun's rays beamed at her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she saw Stick beside her bed.

STICK: You're awake. How are you?

But before she could speak, tears rolled down her eyes. Sealed with regret, she cried.

ELEKTRA: Why… why did this happen…? Why didn't… I… do something to stop it from happening?! I just found him!! And now… he's gone…

Elektra mourned and Stick comforted her.

STICK: There, there child. He'll be back soon.

ELEKTRA: How?! How?! If I can't revive him, how will he get back?!

STICK: It takes time Elektra. Patience _is still _a virtue.

Stick stood up and left the room. Elektra was left crying. Crying like a kid who lost something so dear to her.

Meanwhile, in a dark room…

ABBY: Hello? Is anyone there?

No one responded. Few minutes later, a door opened. Light spreads around the room. Beneath the light, a shadow of a man appeared in front of Abby. Suddenly, the door closed with a loud bang followed after.

Back at Stick's dojo, Elektra is silently eating her breakfast. Her eyes are still soaked with tears. After eating, she walked around the dojo and saw Stick's students training. She remembered herself training. She remembered the time she arrived at Stick's dojo, filled with tragedy and anger. And then…

STICK: Déjà vu?

ELEKTRA: Yeah.

STICK: I see.

ELEKTRA: Let me ask you something.

STICK: What is it?

ELEKTRA: Why did I fail to revive Matt?

STICK: There's only one answer. Hatred… Your hatred to the one who killed your lover… Your desire of vengeance dominated your mind before the desire to get Matt back. Remember what you did to Abby?

ELEKTRA: Yeah…

STICK: Elektra, hate always makes anything worse. It makes the world more complicated to live in and with revenge on your grasp; surely, it'll bring troubles with you.

ELEKTRA: Before, riddles; now a homily? What are next, history lessons?

STICK: Old men are wise and sometimes, they have to be talkative.

They both laughed. Elektra's mood lights up a bit.

ELEKTRA: I have another problem. Abby was kidnapped by the Hand.

STICK: They never give up.

ELEKTRA: Yeah. And I felt to let them carry Abby away from me. I, an elite assassin, got knocked out by some mere ninjas.

STICK: Sometimes, confrontations without strategy leads to consequences you can't handle. You have to prepare yourself. Heal the scars within you. Tomorrow, you'll start your training.

ELEKTRA: Training?!

STICK: The Hand are also improving and they're also planning. And don't worry; someone will join you in your training.

ELEKTRA: Great… (Sarcastic) Who is it?

Someone entered the room. Elektra looked surprised.

ELEKTRA: Benedict?!

BENEDICT: Hi Ms. Natchios.

Back at Abby's location…

ABBY: Where am I?! Why are you doing this!? Let me go! Let me out!! Right now!!

KIRIGI: You're in my estate. We put you on a room next to a cliff so you can't use the only window or you'll fall. And we're not yet done with you. We haven't done anything yet.

ABBY: What are you going to do to me?!

KIRIGI: Oh… Just wait and see kiddo.

Kirigi laughed menacingly and stared at Abby. His eyes are full of fire.

ABBY: Didn't Elektra kill you?

KIRIGI: Well, she failed. Just look at me. I'm full of blood and flesh. And now, she'll taste the same fate as her parents'.

Silence passes among the two. And then…

KIRIGI: Abby. I have someone to meet you.

The door opened and someone entered the room. The door closed. Abby was shocked by what she has seen.

ABBY: Oh god… Bullseye!

BULLSEYE: Right you are kid! We're going to have fun with you here but it'll be more entertaining when Elektra arrives.

ABBY: What are you planning?

BULLSEYE: Oh! Just a little show… It's a must-see!

Abby's eyes widened with fear. Her fears are indulging her mind. Bullseye and Kirigi left the room, leaving Abby all alone. Darkness invades the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


End file.
